Arthur Anderson (actor)
|caption = Arthur Anderson with others in the cast of Let's Pretend |birth_name = Arthur John Miles Anderson |birth_date = |birth_place = Staten Island, New York, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = Manhattan, New York City, U.S. |nationality = American |years_active = 1933–2016 |occupation = Actor |spouse = Alice Middleton | children = 1 daughter | parents = George Christian Anderson Violet Brookfield Anderson }} Arthur John Miles Anderson (August 29, 1922 – April 9, 2016) was an American actor of radio, film, television, and stage. Early years Anderson was born August 29, 1922, on Staten Island, New York. His parents, George Christian Anderson and Violet Brookfield Anderson, came from Denmark and England. He was educated at the Professional Children's School in Manhattan. "He first came to radio through a children's community playhouse and started appearing regularly in 1934 on Uncle Nick Kenny's Radio Kindergarten at WMCA."DeLong, Thomas A. (1996). Radio Stars: An Illustrated Biographical Dictionary of 953 Performers, 1920 through 1960. McFarland & Company, Inc. . Pp. 11-12. ''Let's Pretend'' As a child, he was heard on NBC in the role of the orphan Buddy on the radio network's musical serial drama, Tony and Gus (1935). The following year he joined the cast of Nila Mack's Let's Pretend and continued on that children's program until it came to an end in 1954. In 2004, he wrote a history of the show, Let's Pretend and the Golden Age of Radio (BearManor Media), which includes a foreword by Norman Corwin and a complete broadcast log by Derek Tague and Martin Grams, Jr.[http://bearmanormedia.bizland.com/id59.html Anderson, Arthur. Let's Pretend and the Golden Age of Radio. BearManor Media, 2004.] Other radio Anderson acted in Welles's The Mercury Theatre on the Air, his CBS Radio series as characters in "Treasure Island", "Julius Caesar" and "Sherlock Holmes". Additional radio credits include the juvenile quiz show, March of Games (1938–1941), produced by Nila Mack and featuring many of the young actors from Let's Pretend. Stage (Brutus) in the Mercury Theatre's Broadway production of Caesar (1937)]] Anderson appeared in Orson Welles's Mercury Theatre production of Caesar on Broadway, as portrayed as the character Richard Samuels in the 2008 film Me and Orson Welles. His other Broadway credits include 1776, Il Trovatore, Aida, Carmen, Good Neighbor, and The Shoemakers' Holiday. From serials to cereals Beginning in 1963 he was the voice of the General Mills Lucky Charms mascot Lucky the Leprechaun, continuing the character for 29 years even though he is not Irish. In 2005, he recalled: :People have expectations. I just have an Irish-sounding name. I have reason to celebrate. I had the luck of the Irish to get that part. I never got free cereal, but they gave me lots of green money. And it was a fun character to play. Hardly a day goes by when somebody doesn't ask me to sing the Lucky Charms jingle, and I'm proud of that.Wolf, Buck. ABC News: "Lucky Charms Leprechaun: 'I'm Not Irish'," March 15. 2005. Television and film Anderson succeeded Lionel Wilson as the voice of Eustace Bagge in Courage the Cowardly Dog. His film credits include Midnight Cowboy, Zelig, Green Card and I'm Not Rappaport, and his onscreen television appearances include episodes of Car 54, Where Are You?, Route 66, and Law & Order. Later years Late in life, Anderson was active in Friends of Old Time Radio, a group that recreated broadcasts using the original scripts and was a regular participant in their conventions. He appeared at the convention 30 times, the most of any actor. He appeared at the very last convention on October 23, 2011. In 2012, he took on the role of honorary chairman for the successor event to Friends of Old Time Radio, NY OTR, which took place on October 12–13, 2012. Personal life Anderson was married to casting director Alice Middleton. They had one daughter. Death Anderson died at his Manhattan home on April 9, 2016, at age 93. He was survived by a daughter. Autobiography An Actor's Odyssey: Orson Welles to Lucky the Leprechaun, by Arthur Anderson. Albany, 2010. BearManor Media. . References External links * * New York Public Library: Nila Mack Personal Papers, Photos and Scripts * [http://otrsite.com/logs/logl1027.htm Jerry Haendiges Vintage Radio Logs: Let's Pretend] Category:1922 births Category:2016 deaths Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male child actors Category:American male radio actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:People from Staten Island